horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:J.G. Finn
Sobre mi Bueno pues me llamo Gabriel xD ,soy moderador del chat, asi que si tienes alguna duda asmela saber a mi y yo con gusto te respondere :D o si no tambien hay otros moderadores y administradores, me puedes llamar J.G. o Gabriel y me gusta mucho ver Hora de aventura :D pero tambien me gustan otros programas como un show mas, MAD avatar la leyenda de korra y avatar la leyenda de angg, y tambien soy un gran Fan de Yugioh, pero obvio mi favorit thumb|Mis idolos!! Son los rayados del Monterrey (: ''o es hora de aventura :D tambien me gusta mucho el futbol , mi equipo favorito y el dueño de mi corazon xD son los rayados del monterrey, un equipo de aqui de mi pais mexico. Tambien me gusta mucho el equipo de la juventus de Italia (: '' Personajes favoritos * Finn: Por que es muy divertido y me identifico mucho con el. * Jake: Por que me ase reir mucho y es simpatico. * Marceline: Por que es muy bonita y me cae muy bien. * BMO: Por que es muy simpatico y divertido. *Mentita: por que es misterioso, mas bien me gustaria saber su pasado *Fidel fiestas: aunque solo a salido una ves la verdad me cayo muy bien xD Grupos musicales favoritos *Coldplay *Green day *Panda *Division Minuscula *Los Daniels *Keane *Espantosas X *Manaframe|Coldplay :D Capitulos favoritos de HDA Capitulos Favoritos de hora de aventura: *Su heroe *Lacayo *Muerte en flor *I remember you *El recuerdo de un recuerdo *Bellotopia *¿Que es la vida? *Llego de la nocheosfera *Susana Salvaje *Batalla magica *Amor loco *Hijos de marte *The lich *Finn the human *Jake the dog *Little dude *Vault of bones Personajes que he inventado en las series del wiki *J.G. el caballero del viento *A.G. el principe pegaso *Joey *Chris *Alessandro *Tutank Amigos en este wiki *KariiLoveHDA: Mi novia <3 la amo muchismo, es muy linda conmigo, siempre lo ha sido, la amo tanto (: *Emmy tsukino *Karen 120 *Marshall & Marceline *Marceline Marcy (Hija xD) *Fionna la humana hda *Power :3 *Pika yellow *El caracol *Hora de pinguinos *By Fionna *Finn humano *Fionna21 *Flambo 2.0 *Murtons *Chibi chibi *Regina Ortiz *Arielitox07 *Lethen *Angeles Sosa *Marley Doggy *Marcos13castillo *FeedOjos (hijo xD) *Jeremy the human *Princesa nicky oo7 *Leyenda del apocapipsis *Princesa Pesadilla *Principe Phobia *Luciano :3 *Antonio the mexicano *Amy Flama *DiamondPika3 *Raxzzor *matrixx32 *Red Thunder ranger *Alex Flama *Marshall lee 1 *Fionna21 *Temor- Series que he creado: *La Corona del Rey Roc *El privilegio de administrar Equipos de futbol favoritos Como ya lo mencione mas arriba, me gusta mucho el futbol :D y mis equipos favoritos son: *C.F. Monterrey *Juventus F.C. *Manchester City *Real Madrid *Atletico de Madrid *Newcastle United *Olympique Lyon *Liverpool *Borrusia Dortmund Si te gusta el futbol y eres fanatico de alguno de estos equipos no dudes en hablarme y te aseguro que seremos buenos amigos :D link=http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/juventus|frame|Claudio Marchisio, mi jugador favorito de la Juventus :D Canciones favoritas (diversos grupos) thumb|right|178px|Hurts like heaven - Coldplaythumb|left|178px|Viva la vida -Coldplay thumb|right|178px|Creep - Radio Headthumb|left|178px|Basket Case - Green day thumb|right|178 px|Nuestra afliccion - Panda thumb|left|178px|Speed Of Sound - Coldplay thumb|right|178 px|Shiver - Coldplaythumb|left|178 px|Lluvia al corazon - Mana thumb|right|178px|Te Llore un rio - Mana (algo que expresa algo que senti ase tiempo)thumb|left|178px|Rayando el sol - Mana thumb|right|178 px|Tan fuerte tan fragil - Division Minuscula (otra que expresa algo que senti ase tiempo...)thumb|left|178 px|Cursi - Division Minuscula thumb|right|178 px|Se lo dejo al tiempo - Los Daniels thumb|left|178px|everybody's changing - Keane thumb|right|178 px|Somewhere Only We Know - Keanethumb|left|178 px|Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall - Coldplay (esta me anima mucho no se por que) thumb|left|178px|Manda una señal - Mana thumb|right|178 px|Huele a tristeza - Mana (Algo que siento en estos momentos :/) Mis videos favoritos que expresan el amor que le tengo a mi equipo (': Un homenaje para mi equipo favorito de todo el mundo, los rayado del monterrey thumb|left|173px|La banda loca de los rayados desde el Tec (: thumb|right|166px|Previo a la patiza que le dimos en la Final a santos en el 201o en el tec. thumb|right|183px|Señores yo soy rayado.. (8) thumb|left|179px|Es por ti (: thumb thumb Categoría:Usuarios